Mirrorbright
by HallieCB3
Summary: The Senator of Alderaan and his wife have adopted the daughter of the late Senator of Naboo. Some moments afterwards from the early years of Princess Leia. (More detailed background for one pivotal scene from the "Bloodline" book.)


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, material mentioned on this. All rights reserved to Lucasfilm.

Chapter 1

 _"So this is how liberty dies... with thunderous applause."_

Bail Organa remembered the last words Padme said to him. He could still see the disappointment in her young and beautiful face. Next time he saw the Senator of Naboo, both of them were in an asteroid medcenter, away from Coruscant and the Senate, and she was giving birth before exhaling her last breath. A heartbreaking last breath, used to remind Master Kenobi that there was still good in Anakin Skywalker, the great Jedi Knight from The Clone Wars, who had turned to the Dark Side and now was known as Darth Vader. He had betrayed the Jedi Order and the Republic, to help Chancellor Palpatine to implement the Galactic Empire.

And now she was gone. The courageous child Queen who fought for her people of Naboo against the corrupt Trade Federation, the brave Senator who fought arm by arm along the Jedi Knights in the Battle of Geonosis had passed away. All she left was her memories to all those who knew her, and two newborn babies who would have to be separated to hide them from the Emperor and Darth Vader, their father.

The ship was descending toward surface, marked by the breath-taking view of the beautiful snowy mountains of Alderaan. Their destination – the Royal Palace – was getting closer, while Bail was thinking of his last encounter with the remaining Jedi.

 _"Split up, they should be", said Master Yoda._

 _"My wife and I will take the girl", replied the Senator. "We've always talked of adopting a baby girl. She will be loved with us"._

As soon as Captain Antilles landed his ship, the Tantive IV, on the grounds of the Alderaanian palace, Senator Organa started walking towards the exit of the ship with the little baby girl bundled safely in his arms.

He approached the palace balcony, where his wife, Queen Breha Organa of Alderaan, was sitting with the beautiful view of the lake and the mountains, while there was a soft, crisp breeze caressing her royal head-dress.

"She's beautiful", said Queen Breha, visibly holding the tears at the sight of the little girl in her arms, while her face was beaming with a sincere smile.

Bail saw the little one's face. She was awake, with a serene expression on her little face. Would she look like her mother, or would she get her looks from the fallen Jedi knight?

"Her name is Leia." Senator Organa remembered the name given to the little girl by her dying mother.

"I like it. Princess Leia Organa of Alderaan. I like the sound of that." And then, Queen Breha, holding tenderly her baby girl, started humming an old lullaby she had known since she was little.

 _"Mirrorbright, shines the moon, its glox as soft as an ember_

 _When the moon is mirrorbright, take this time to remember_

 _Those you have loved but are gone_

 _Those who kept you so safe and warm_

 _The mirrorbright moon lets you see_

 _Those who have ceased to be_

 _Mirrorbright shines the moon, as fires die to their embers_

 _Those you loved are with you still-_

 _The moon will help you remember"_

"Our little princess...", said the Queen, with a voice deep filled with emotion. They had been trying for a long while to have children, with no success.

He couldn't help but think of the little boy who had been taken by Master Kenobi to be delivered to Tatooine. He felt somewhat troubled on separating both twins, but made himself to believe that it was for the best, as Master Yoda had said. A pang of guilt went through him anyway. While Leia would grow up as a Princess, treated as royalty and loved by a family and the Alderaanian people, the little boy to be named Luke was to grow up in a moisture farm, living in an Outer Rim planet with two scorching suns and a hostile weather, controlled by the Hutts. He wished he could have taken both children under his protection. But that would be dangerous for the twins, especially if they were to be Force-sensitive as their father. He found consolation in the thought that Obi-Wan would be keeping an eye on the boy. In the meantime, he would raise this little girl to become a Princess, and to be part of the Rebellion against the Galactic Empire once she grew up.

With the soft sound of the lullaby sung by her adoptive mother and the warmth of her arms holding her, Leia fell asleep. Bail looked at her, totally captivated by the serenity of the little one that from that day on, would be known as his daughter. With her innocence and few hours being part of the galaxy, this little baby would not be able to imagine all that the future had in store for her. But at the specific moment, surrounded by the peace of the mountains and the lake, she would have nothing to be worried about, at least for the here and now. He thought of Padme and felt sad that Leia would not be able to meet her. Her daughter would not know of the courage and virtues of the former Queen of Naboo. But he and Breha would do their best to mold her at the image of her biological mother, and personally he would keep working in the shadows to give her a better future, to overcome the dark times that could be foreseen with the Empire governing the Galaxy.

And for her father... he'd rather keep her as much as possible away from the sight of the Dark Lord of the Sith. At least, they have arranged Padme's funerals to make her look as if she was still pregnant when she died, so the former Anakin Skywalker would not know of any living offspring with her, and would hopefully stay away from his daughter.


End file.
